With and Without You
by Mello-Drama-Reborn
Summary: Who thought that life would be so different after he turned Ebisu away from his offices? Who thought it would be so wonderful when he returned?
1. Without You

Goryo threw himself wearily upon the bed. Despite the fatigue in his limbs and the pain in his head, he restlessly twisted and turned among the sheets. The day had been exceptionally tiring, and somehow amidst the celebration of his hundredth office he had been drained. Stilling himself for a moment, Goryo wondered if the day had always been so long, the staff always so incompetent, the regular tasks always so overwhelming?  
"Ebisu, just what are you doing ba-"

His voice broke as he realized the difference. This had been the first full day he'd had without Ebisu. Usually the judge would be in by now, arriving with whatever he'd know Goryo wanted depending on his mood through the day.

Goryo groaned, turning his head to look at the small bell on his bedside table. He'd never had to use it, Ebisu had always come in without prompting, and now that he thought about it such things weren't really in a judge's job description. Had Ebisu really been taking on the duties of a first clerk?

Turning away from the bell, Goryo curled up on himself, his extended thinking only upsetting him more the longer he carried on. He felt his cheeks heating up, and shamefully he realized the stinging at the edges of his eyes were the beginnings of tears. The realization only made it harder to hold them back, and with nowhere to vent, Goryo finally broke. The sounds of his own sobs disgusted him, his shame hotter than the tears rolling down his face.

He tried to tell himself that this was a one-time occurrence. One moment of weakness. A moment he shouldn't have had; he had grown weak relying on that fool clown. Ten long years, good riddance!  
But then he thought of the next night, and all the nights after. His voice broke again as Goryo choked on another sob, and he buried his face in his pillow and hoped that none of his employees could hear him.


	2. With You

Goryo awoke to the warmth of sunlight and the smell of freshly made tea.  
"Master, you're awake! Breakfast is about to be served!"

Rubbing sleep and confusion from his eyes, Goryo looked groggily at the source of the clamorous greeting. At the sight of him, relief flooded into the young executor; it was Ebisu's first day in the Goryo Group's services in three weeks. Hiding his sudden smile with a yawn, Goryo lifted himself from the bed, his eyes never leaving Ebisu's figure.

"You fool. You should have stayed in the hospital longer with those injuries."  
Ebisu glanced briefly down at his bandages, as if he just remembered they were there, before instantly returning his eyes to Goryo with a stubborn expression on his face.  
"Absolutely not! That trouble with Thomas has made all sorts of trouble for you, and I'm not about to let you face any of it alone!"

Goryo let out a weak laugh as he let himself fall back onto the bed. "Ebisu. Come here."  
Uncertainly, Ebisu took a few steps foreward.  
"Yes, Master Goryo?"  
"Closer." Goryo looked at him with one eye open, smirking at his obvious hesitation. "Oh, come now. I won't hurt you."  
He left the word 'again' unsaid, instead looking again at the bandages on his chest with a twinge of guilt.  
Missing his master's change in expression, Ebisu approached the bed with a mixture of curiosity and confusion, an excited smile starting to form on his face.  
His own smirk reviving itself, Goryo's sleepy limbs shot out and, with some difficulty, dragged Ebisu onto the bed with him.

"Huh-? Master, what's the meaning of this!?"  
"Quiet, clown."  
Goryo struggled to throw the covers over Ebisu, who was wriggling uncomfortably under him. Once hope of escape was lost, Ebisu's movements began to slow, Goryo having thrown his arm around Ebisu's neck in an effective half-hug, half-headlock. Gasping for breath under the heavy covers, Ebisu insisted, "Master Goryo, we both have a lot to do toda-"  
"Ebisu," the single word cut him short, though Goryo's face was only wistful. "Did you notice how casually that second clerk refers to Muhyo?" He turned his gaze to Ebisu, some meaning added now to his expression. "You could drop the 'Master', you know. I mean..." He turned away suddenly, his voice softer, "...we're friends. Aren't we?"  
Ebisu's face lit up in surprise. "Really!?"  
Goryo smiled, his expression warm. "Well, at least when no one's around."

Ebisu's objections ceased, and they laid together in silence. Goryo still had a faraway look in his eyes, and he would be the one to break the silence again, heaving a large sigh. "You're a fool for coming back, Ebisu."  
Ebisu said nothing, only squirming a bit under Goryo's arm. Goryo sighed again, accepting his silence.  
"...But I'm starting to think that I was an even bigger fool to ever let you go."

With a third and final sigh, Goryo released Ebisu, lifting himself off the bed. "Well, I guess I've got some appointments to make." Ebisu nodded quickly, scrambling off of the bed. He winced as he sat up, throwing the covers off of himself, and Goryo turned around at the sound of it. After a moment of uncertainty, he offered his hand.

"Come on, let's go, fool."  
"Yes, Goryo!"


End file.
